Annie
Disclaimer: Keep in mind that the portrait only serves as a placeholder and it's not what the character actually looks like. Annastasia Vasilev, also known as 'Annie' in StoopyCar/Car-Mah's drawings, is a supporting character in Arcane Boulevard. Appearance Annie is currently portrayed as a 19-year-old woman who is a college student. However, in Arcane Boulevard, she may start out as being a 17/18 year old in her senior year in high school. Annie is around 5'5 ft. and she has an average build. Annie has a fair complexion with a beauty mark on the top of her left cheek, round light blue eyes with long eyelashes, long black, waist-length hair that is styled in loose, low pigtails tied in black ribbons. She also wears light-yellow eye shadow on her face and she has heart tattoos on her waist. Annie usually wears a medium-sleeved light yellow crop top, a black skirt that goes up to her mid-thighs, black socks that go up to her lower thigh, brown ankle boots, and a black scarf. Annie also wears a mini yellow top hat on her head. In rare cases where Annie isn't wearing her normal attire, she would wear things that classy-like. Personality & Interests Personality Many of Annie's peers might describe Annie as a "beautiful young woman with a twisted mind". Annie is a nice person who just wants to get on everyone's good side. She doesn't like conflict and does her best to avoid it. Annie is also a pretty social person, however, she's not a social butterfly and would rather stick to certain groups of people. Due to her passion for acting, Annie also likes to sometimes act as certain characters from books, movies, or plays that she likes. This can sometimes freak people out and make them think that Annie is "creepy" or has some sort of personality disorder because of the sudden change of her personality. Interests Annie's more well-known passion is acting. Acting has been her hobby ever since she was in Kindergarten. Annie started doing drama when she was in 2nd grade, at first she would play as the damsel in distress in her elementary school years but later on, she moved on to being cast as the main villain in plays. The reasoning behind the change of roles is simply because she likes being the villain better and it's easier for her to act like one. Annie also had started getting involved in theater outside of school when she started high school. Annie's passion for the paranormal is a little lesser known towards other characters, as most of the people who know about this are usually friends with her friends. Annie has been obsessed with horror stories about brutal monsters ever since she was little and likes to read and act it out in front of people. She also enjoys studying the "villain(s)" in stories more than the hero/heroine. Sometimes, Annie would even read books about "evil" entities, such as demons or spirits, on her own whim. However, despite her interest in monsters, Annie would never go as far as to attempt to summon a demon as Annie is only interested in them and does not honor them. Annie's interest in the paranormal may have also inspired her to start playing the villian roles in plays. Backstory Annastasia "Annie" Valisiev was an 'illegitimate' child who was born in Russia. She was made after her father had a one night stand with an unknown woman and her father took custody of her after the woman gave birth to her. Annie never found out who her mother was. When Annie turned 3 she and her father moved '''*here* '''in hopes that her father could find more opportunities for work and he actually did find a decent job. During her childhood, Annie's father would often tell her stories about monsters and would play a lot of childish games involving princesses and dragons with her to keep her happy. This is what first piqued her interest in the paranormal and drama. When Annie was 4 her father enrolled her to a Language Center so she can learn how to speak English. This is when Annie first met Steve, her childhood best friend. At first, the two couldn't really communicate because Annie can only speak Russian and Steve could only speak French. However, when the two finally started to speak a little bit of English they could understand each other and they became friends really quickly. WIP Relationships Her Boyfriend- Annie loves him! ...Or at least she thinks she does. Annie does her best to keep him in a good mood and worries about his aggressive nature towards other men that Annie is friends with. Annie tries to focus more on his good qualities than his more alarming negative traits. However, deep down, Annie feels more dread than happy about their relationship and is thinking about breaking up with him but she doesn't want to emotionally hurt him either. Annie is unaware that her boyfriend is only using his emotions to make Annie feel bad for him and not break up with him and that he is actually trying to control her life. Jack- Jack is Annie's childhood friend. Even though Annie isn't as close to Jack as she to Steve, she still enjoys his company. She knew him because he was Steve's cousin and when Steve and Annie used to play games together when they were younger Jack would sometimes join them. When Annie was in 2nd grade she had to move to Russia due to family emergencies and didn't see him again until she started college, which was when she came back. Steve- Steve is Annie's childhood best friend. The two knew each other since Kindergarten and they have bonded over their shared passion for performing arts. Unfortunately, they never saw each other again when Annie had to move back to Russia with her father in 2nd Grade due to family emergencies. The two didn't meet again until the two started college, which was when Annie returned here. The two were able to recognize each other and they quickly reconciled their friendship. Steve and Annie often like to watch each other perform their own things; Annie with her acting and Steve with his music. Annie also likes to share horror stories to Steve to either to practice her characterization in plays or just to freak Steve out. Annie is unaware that Steve began to develop feelings for her when they started hanging out more and was also oblivious about Steve's distaste towards her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Annie's boyfriend became jealous of Steve and Annie's relationship and made Annie avoid Steve by manipulating Annie into feeling guilty about spending more time with Steve than him and so her boyfriend will stop threatening Steve. Her boyfriend sometimes even made her ignore Steve's messages on her phone. Despite her boyfriend's efforts to keep her away from Steve, Annie still found ways to talk to Steve without her boyfriend knowing. Annie loves to hang out with Steve, possibly even more than hanging out with her own boyfriend, as she considers him to be really friendly and fun to be around. However, she often struggles with trying to convince her boyfriend to let her hang out with her friend without her boyfriend lashing out on Steve. Trivia Gallery Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:WIP Category:Car-Mah's OCs Category:Witches Category:Neutral Entity